The Dark Rival
by Lela333
Summary: Obi Wan, Qui Gon and Leila all come face to face with death as once again, a fallen Jedi, comes back from Qui Gon's past. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_K-7. Core 8. Core 6. Core 5. Narrow. Pressure trapped. _

_"No."_

_"Yes, Qui Gon. I can do it. I will do it."_

_He looked at Leila. _

_She was looking…not at him but... "You haven't enough power just in yours." She looked at Qui Gon. "You'll need mine too."_

_Qui Gon felt every single bit of color drain from his face. "No!"_

Jedi Knight Qui Gon Jinn sat up with a start. He barely stopped the gasp that came flying from his mouth. He remembered his dream. No, it hadn't been a dream. It had been a nightmare. He knew what was happening in that dream was wrong. He had to stop whatever it was. But yet, he couldn't fight the power that was fighting against him. He had seen the broken circle. The circle that brought the past to the future, yet, it still didn't meet. He had to make the circle.

Qui Gon sighed. Even a nightmare had only served to sharpen his senses. The room was dark but he could make out the edges of the window in the darkness. Dawn was near. He could hear his daughter and Obi Wan Kenobi's quiet breathing around him. He rose quietly and went over to Leila's side. He placed a hand on her forehead. It was cool. He breathed a prayer of thanks. Then he touched her cheek lightly and went to the to window.

They were quartered in the guest chamber of the Bandomeer governor's official residence. He and Leila had come to the planet on a routine mission, that had spun out of the control the minute they had set foot on the transport. By the time they had landed on Bandomeer, things had seemed to get back on track but all that had been destroyed when Qui Gon had received a single line written on a piece of paper.

It was the message that had brought the nightmare. He had had the same one for three nights running. The only thing that was familiar to him was the image of the broken circle. It filled him with a dark dread. He thought it was in the past. All of it. Then suddenly he had received the note the moment he had stepped on Bandomeer. It welcomed him to the planet and it was sighed _Xanatos_.

He had been all over the galaxy, from the Galactic Core to the Outer Rim Territories. He had seen many things that pained him and many things he wished he could forget. Now his worst pain, his worst regret had caught up with him at last.

His head came around when he sensed Leila turning over. But she slept on. His face grew thoughtfully tender as he looked at his eleven year old daughter, Leila. She was perfect in his eyes. Even her faults he found perfect. She was as strong willed as he was and they where perfect together. She was small, smaller than most her age. That could be the fault of many things, he supposed. Perhaps she was just petite. Or perhaps it was because she had not been born. She had neither biological father nor mother. She had been created. A powerful Sith, perhaps the most powerful that would ever live, had influenced the midiclorians that created life. And he had created a life. Leila. But when he saw her, he knew she could not become a Sith. Because if she did, she would become the most power Sith that had ever been or will have ever been. She would destroy all others. So he had left her in Qui Gon's path. Around her neck he had placed a perfect diamond, one he had created.

Qui Gon had come along and she had been delivered to him. He had taken her back to the Temple and the Council of Masters had agreed that she would be his daughter and he would raised her. it was the first case of such a thing ever happening that Qui Gon could remember. Master Yoda had taken her as his Padawan when she but five. And now six years later, she had battled almost every master in the Temple and beat most of them more than once. Master Mace Windu had taught her his own lightsaber techquie called Vaapad. It was extremely dangerous because it brushed so close to the dark side but Leila had perfected it as her way of fighting. The Sith in her pushed anger on her, but she took the anger, controlled it and turned it back. Her temper was legendary around the Temple and barely a month would go by before she was called before the masters for something or other.

Her best friend was Obi Wan Kenobi, a thirteen year old who had left the Temple to come to Bandomeer to become a farmer, much to his disappointment. He wanted nothing more to become a Jedi and Leila had begged and pleaded with her Father to take him as a Padawan. Qui Gon had said no and thought he had seen the last of the boy, but fates had had another plan. Qui Gon and Leila had left the same day that Obi Wan had, bound for Bandomeer as well. They had been on the same ship and had had a terrible adventure. Which including pirates attacking the ship. Both Qui Gon and Leila had been wounded. Leila's had been serious. She had had internal bleeding and had only been saved at the last moment. Qui Gon was stilled worried for her, she was so pale. But now, she was sleeping.

As he looked at her, his mind went back to Xanatos. Qui Gon had been the one who discovered Xanatos, the one who took the midid-chlorian count and brought the child back to the Temple. He remembered the look on Crion's face as his only son was taken from his home plant of Telos. Crion was the wealthiest man on Telos, but he knew, despite all his riches, he could not offer Xanatos what Qui Gon could. He could not deny his son. Qui Gon had seen the heartbreak on the man's face and hesitated. He had even asked one last time if Crion was sure. Slowly, Croin had nodded. The decision had become final. Qui Gon would take Xanatos to be trained as a Jedi. If only he had listened more closely to his own hesitation. The decision to take the child would have been different. All of their lives would be so different…


	2. Chapter 2

Qui Gon shook his head. He went to the window and pushed the heavy curtain aside. He could just make out the mine towers in the gray light. Bandomeer was nothing but mines and scattered farms.

Obi Wan stirred in his sleep. Qui Gon turned to watch the boy, but Obi Wan slept on. And Qui Gon let him. Today would mark the start of their separate missions on this planet. There was a part of him that hoped Yoda himself would call the boy back to the Temple for reassignment. Qui Gon forced himself to be honest. The reason he didn't feel close to Obi Wan because he would not allow himself to. Certainly, the boy had impressed him on the rough journey here. But he knew that Obi Wan had still too blindly guided by ambition and anger. Those were the two qualities that had led to Xanatos's undoing. Qui Gon could not get invalid in such a situation again. He knew how treacherous it could be to rely on an apprentice.

So he would keep his distance from Obi Wan. Soon, he would be sent to observe the Agricultural Crops work on the planet. And Qui Gon would be left with his daughter by his side. Where he preferred her to be.

Their mission was not clear. They had been called on by the Jedi Council to act as Guardians of the Peace at the local government's request. He wasn't sure why though. Most of the people on the planet worked in the mines. Saving as much as they could in order to transport off the planet as soon as possible. No one, save the government, cared what happened to Bandomeer. But recently, that had begun to change. The Meerians had become partners with Arconanas. The two groups had formed a cooperative mine. And all profits where shared. Some miners had already switched over from the main mines, owned by the mighty Offworold Corporation. Qui Gon had a feeling that was why Jedi had been called. Offworld never took well to those who encroached on its territory.

Qui Gon's thoughts drifted once again to Xanatos' surprise message: _I've been looking forward to this day. _

The message had included a small drawing of a broken circle next to Xanatos' name-there was a gap where the ends should have met.

It was a reminder to Qui Gon. A taunt. Xanatos had a scar on his cheek in that form. Suddenly Qui Gon went cold with a thought. He could be walking into a trap. Or Xanatos could be playing a game with him. He could be galaxies away right now, smiling at the idea that he made his former Master shudder at the sight of his name. That would be something Xanatos would do: confuse Qui Gon, slow him down. Xanatos was clever, and often used that cleverness to concoct cruel games. Qui Gon knew that he did not ever want to meet Xanatos face to face again.

He turned and looked at Leila and Obi Wan, both peacefully sleep. His heart clenched. He didn't want either of them to have to either.


	3. Chapter 3

But Obi Wan Kenobi wasn't sleep. He had woken some time ago but he didn't stir. He listened to Leila sleeping. He knew that when he woke, she probably would. He also knew she needed rest. Badly. It had only been three days since she had gotten the medicine she had needed to even begin recovering. He smiled slightly. She always did recover quickly though.

Still gazing out the window, Qui Gon spoke softly. "You should dress, Obi Wan. It's almost time for our meeting."

Obi Wan sat up quietly. "I wanted Leila to rest as much as possible," he said quietly.

Qui Gon turned and looked at Leila. "She'll be waking in a few moments."

"She should have gone back to Corscuant."

Qui Gon smiled and looked at Obi Wan. "She wouldn't go."

Obi Wan frowned slightly.

Qui Gon turned back to the window. "I didn't press the matter."

Obi Wan wondered what was wrong with Qui Gon. He knew Qui Gon had received a message. But he wasn't sure if that was what was worrying him. Perhaps it was Leila's condition. He looked at her. But she was getting better. Wasn't she? Color was coming back to her face and she moved quicker that she had before. He wanted to ask. But one of the Jedi's most serious rules was not to cross-examine a Master.

Leila's eyes slid open and she gazed at him steadily.

He smiled at her. "Did we wake you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

She didn't move, only looked at him. "Don't be."

"Do you feel better?"

"Better than three days ago."

Obi Wan smiled as he went over and picked up his robes. He slipped into them and then held out Leila's black one.

She sat up slowly and sat very still for a moment. She had to move carefully. Internal bleeding was hard to recover from and she had bled internally for some time before she had gotten the medicine she had needed. But she was healing. And quickly.

She pulled on her boots and then stood. She took her black robe and slipped it over her other black robes. She stood still for a moment, in thought. Her eyes where on her Father and she wondered what was going through his mind. She considered searching his thoughts. But decided against it.

Obi Wan went into the bathroom and came back out with a brush. He tossed it to her.

Quickly she took the tie out of her waist length black hair. It was thick and curly but glowed. She brushed it and quickly whipped it back into her customary braid. Her violet eyes snapped with energy. "I'm ready."

Qui Gon came over to her. "No fever?"

"No."

"Would you tell me if you had one?"

"You should now. You felt my head an hour ago."

Obi Wan and Leila walked side by side behind Qui Gon as they went to the meting.

Obi Wan had been pleased when Qui Gon had invited him to go along. But he was careful. During their time on the ship, he had gotten angry at Qui Gon several times. When he had left the Temple, he had resigned himself to becoming a farmer. On the ship with Qui Gon however, the Master had taken everything that had come out of his mouth as a plea for him to take Obi Wan as a Padawan and that had not been his purpose.

Suddenly Leila stopped. Her head turned and she looked the hallway behind them.

"What?' asked Obi Wan.

"Did you feel that?" asked Leila.

Now Qui Gon stopped and turned. "Feel what?"

"No," said Obi Wan. "I felt nothing."

Leila's sharp violet eyes slowly probed the shadows. "I felt a something moving in the Force." She turned and looked at her Father for answers. "Something dark."

Qui Gon felt nothing. But that frightened him even more. "Both of you, come up here. In front of me."

They did as he ordered. And continued on their way. But Qui Gon threw several glances over his shoulder until they entered the chamber they where supposed to have come to.

SonTag, the governor of Bandomeer, stood as they entered the room. Her silver hair was cropped in tuffs in the Meerian style. Her dark gaze calmly rested on the three Jedi. Like all Meerians, she was small. Even Leila was taller than she was. The Meerians' small stature made them great miners. She held out both hands, palms up, in the Meerian way. The Jedi repeated her gestures.

"Greetings and welcome," she said softly. She indicated the younger woman to her left. The younger woman's cropped hair was also pale silver and her silver eyes blazed at them across the room. Although she was standing quietly, her energy sent a vibration across the room. "This is VeerTa. She is the leader of the Home Planet Mine."

The Jedi greeted her as well.

SonTag indicated the cushions that the Jedi should sit on and took her own seat.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan sat down.

Leila remained standing. In her fight with the pirates that had attacked their ship, she had been attacked with an ax that had sliced up her side. Sitting was painful. She had also been thrown through the air and against the side of the ship. And her back still pained her whenever she was sitting. She knew when she returned to the Temple, Master Mace Windu would have her wearing a back brace to heal her back.

Qui Gon quickly explained this and they nodded graciously.

"Your presence here is merely to make sure everyone plays fair," said VeerTa.

"My daughter and I will be happy to contribute what we can," said Qui Gon.

Leila's eyes went to Obi Wan. As did everyone else.

"My companion will be traveling to the Eastern Enrichment Zone," said Qui Gon, motioning at Obi Wan. "Can you arrange transportation for him?"

Leila's eyes darkened but she said nothing. She wanted him to stay with her.

Obi Wan felt mere stirring of frustration. He wanted to help but…

"Of course," said VeerTa.

Leila felt not only frustration at her Father, but apprehension. She had never been separated from Obi Wan for a long period of time and depended strongly on him. It was he who kept her from loosing her temper and getting herself into deeper trouble. In some ways, they where like brother and sister. For now.

The meeting ended and Qui Gon extended his hands, palms down. It was the farewell gesture. The Meerians repeated it. And Leila did as well. Nobody seemed to care what Obi Wan did, so he did not acknowledge their parting.

Obi Wan's lack of courtesy was a severe infraction for a Jedi pupil. But Qui Gon didn't say anything as they walked through the halls and out the main door.

Leila looked at Obi Wan, her apprehension building. Then she calmed herself. She knew where he was going. And he had her other comlink. He could talk to her anytime. And she to him.

Obi Wan was merely waiting for Qui Gon reprimand him.

"Those seeming not to notice you usually do," said Qui Gon without looking at Obi Wan. "They chose not to show it. Or they have greater concerns on their minds. It is no reason for discourtesy." He turned and looked at Obi Wan. "I see though, that your discourtesy sprang from frustration." His voice was soft and low, as it usually was. "I will ignore it."

Obi Wan's eyes narrowed slightly and angry words sprang into his mind. _If you're choosing to ignore it, why are you mentioning it?_

Qui Gon pierced him with his blue eyes. "You will not, under any circumstances, intervene in any situation regarding my mission, or take any action, without first contacting me."

Obi Wan nodded.

Qui Gon's gaze swept the mine towers. He was deeply worried. If Xanatos was indeed playing his game, he would refrain from harming Qui Gon. Instead, he would harm those around Qui Gon. Like Obi Wan. Or…Leila. "Things are rarely what they seemed," he murmured.

"That's why I wish to know," began Obi Wan.

"Come," said Qui Gon sternly. "Let's get your things. You must catch that transport.


	4. Chapter 4

Qui Gon stood off to the side as he watched Leila talking to Obi Wan in front of his transport.

Xanatos had been an easy student. Though he had been very young when he had left Telos, he remembered perfectly well that he had come from a powerful family on a powerful planet. He had used that information to impress the other student. Qui Gon had been patient with that fault, he had considered it a childish failing that would disappear with time and teaching. Xanatos had been that different, Qui Gon had told himself. And the boy had made up for his snobbery with a genuine desire to learn and an excellent aptitude for Jedi skills. And when the time had come, Qui Gon had chosen Xanatos as his second Padawan learner.

Leila watched with damp eyes as Obi Wan's transport disappeared.

"You'll see him again," said Qui Gon behind her. He smiled slightly. "He seems to pop up every time he leaves."

You're not funny," muttered Leila.

Qui Gon's eyebrows rose. "Are you going to me ignore like last time?"

She turned and looked at him. She met his gaze squarely. "Maybe."

"I wish you wouldn't," said Qui Gon calmly. "Then I'd have no one to talk to."

They turned and walked toward the Home Planet Mine. That was where they where to meet with Offworld.

"He's a good boy," said Qui Gon at last.

"He is."

"He cares for you."

"He does." She said nothing else.

Qui Gon looked at her and prompted. "And you?"

"I care for him."

"As only a brother?"

Leila looked at him for a long moment. Then a slow smile began spreading over her face. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," mumbled Qui Gon. He was far from comfortable asking her such a question. He knew little of the love between a girl and boy, because the Jedi Order did not encourage such a thing.

They met VeerTa in the hallways. "This meeting is a waste of time," she said brusquely. "Offworld will make us petty promises. And then break them."

"We are here to ensure that they don't," said Qui Gon. He liked fiery VeerTa. He hoped that the meeting would go well for her sake.

They entered the receiving room.

Clat'Ha, the Human manager of the Acconan Harvest mining operation was already there. Qui Gon and Leila greeted her warmly. They had been allies on the ship that had brought them here and she had been a large help with keeping Leila alive.

"Are you better?" she asked Leila.

"On the way," said Leila with a slight smile.

They waited for several minuets but the Offworld representative didn't show. Since Jemba the Hutt had been killed during the journey to Bandomeer, nobody knew who the new representative would be. Offworld's power structure was clouded in mystery. No one even knew who its leader was.

Finally, an annoyed SonTag gestured at the cushions. "We might as well start the meeting."

Everyone save Leila took seats.

Clat'Ha and VeerTa began to brief SonTag on progress in the mines.

Leila, who was standing behind her Father, felt the same ripple in the Force as she had earlier. Her head came around. Then she slowly turned back around.

Qui Gon turned. He had felt it that time. They where dark ripples of warning.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, the door flew open.

Leila turned.

A young man stood in the doorway. His shiny black cape was lined in a deep blue that was so dark it looked black. A broken circle scar marked his cheek.

Qui Gon turned. His gaze locked with the intruder's. The moment hung suspended in the air. Then to Qui Gon's surprise, Xanatos broke into a delighted grin.

"Old friend! So you are here! I hardly dared to hope!"

So this was Xanatos. Leila studied him carefully. She felt her Father's alarm. But my, he was handsome. His black hair flowed to his shoulders and his dark blue eyes matched the lining on his cape.

His eyes landed on her. They lit up. "Ah, you must be Leila Jinn. I've heard great tales of you."

"They could be lies," said Leila calmly.

"From the look of you, I doubt it," said Xanatos with a pleasant smile. He turned and gave the Meerian sign of greeting to SonTag, then bowed. "Governor, I must apologize for my lateness. My transport was held up in an ice storm. But I can assure you, getting here on time was very important to me."

SonTag greeted him. "I see that you already know Qui Gon and his daughter."

"Yes, I have had the good fortune to know Qui Gon but I haven't seen him in many years. But…" Xanatos turned to Leila. "I hope that I will have the good fortune to know his daughter a good deal more."

Leila merely regarded him with curiosity.

Xanatos bowed to them both.

There was no mockery in the bow, Qui Gon noted. Just respect. His suspicion grew. What game was this? "I got your message on my arrival," he said neutrally.

"Yes, I had heard you were dispatched from Coruscant," said Xanatos. "And then I received word that I was to be appointed the Offworld representative here. Nothing gave me more satisfaction." He looked at Leila for a long moment, studying her carefully. "I had not, however, heard that you where coming."

"I'm sorry if you're not pleased," said Leila, not meaning it a bit.

Xanatos' smile widened. "I'm sure."

Qui Gon studied Xanatos. His every word rang with sincerity. What was going on?

Leila glanced at her Father. She read his thoughts in his eyes. She looked at Xanatos again, studying him carefully. Yoda had told her much about him, far more than her Father had or probably would have liked.

"I see you mistrust me," said Xanatos, his gaze flickering to Qui Gon. His midnight-blue eyes beamed a keen look at his former Master. "Your sense of caution hasn't changed. But surely other Jedi apprentices have left the path of the Jedi without your mistrust?"

"Every apprentice is free to leave at any time. You know that," said Qui Gon evenly.

"If they leave honorably, there is no mistrust," said Leila.

"And so I left. It was best for me and the Jedi Order," said Xanatos quietly. "I failed to lead that life. Yet it isn't a source of regret. I w s not meant to live the life of a Jedi." Suddenly, he turned and flashed a smile at SonTag, Clat'Ha and VeerTa. "I value my training as a Jedi, but it didn't prepare me the shock of reentry. I must confess that I went astray for a few years. That's the last time Qui Gon knew me."

Qui Gon's eyebrow rose slightly. Is that how Xanatos thought of that time?

"But I've changed. Offworld has given me that chance." Xanatos sat down. He leaned forward, his gaze on VeerTa. "That's why I admire you, VeerTa. Offworld sent me to tell you that the company will not interfere with your project. Rather, more secure Bandomeer is best for us all. I admire your leadership because I love my home planet too. Telos is always in my heart."

At that, Leila's eyes narrowed. This did not seem like the man her Father and Yoda had described to her.

Xanatos turned to SonTag. "Perhaps if Offworld donated ten percent of its profits to Bandomeer reclamation effort, it would convince you of our sincerity?"

The Force surrounding Leila, bent. Her head came around and she looked at the window.

SonTag look flustered. Qui Gon knew that even ten percent of Offworld's profits was an enormous sum. Offworld had never given away any profits to a charitable cause.

The offer had to be a trick. Qui Gon didn't trust it. But he could see that Xanatos had reached SonTag and VeerTa. Only Clat'Ha still looked wary. But then, she had more reason to doubt Offworld. She had tangled with them recently.

Leila's mind was only half on what Xanatos had offered but she had indeed heard it. She was staggered by the offer even though it didn't show. But she still kept her eyes on the window. Something…was wrong. She took a step toward the large window.

Xanatos picked up on Clat'Ha's mistrust and turned to her. "Our actions on Bandomeer are our first demonstration of Offworld's new policy. Offworld has come into new hands."

SonTag nodded. "It's a wise course."

Leila, who had turned and to look at Xanatos, closed her eyes for a second. Then they popped open and her head snapped around.

Qui Gon felt her alarm and turned to look at her.

SonTag was almost beaming at Xanatos. "Bandomeer would be grateful for you help in-"

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the room. VeerTa was knocked to the floor. Leila was thrown backward as the window exploded inward. Glass showered everywhere.

Before the others could react, Xanatos was on his feet. He went straight to Leila and knelt next to her.

Qui Gon had his lightsaber in his hand.

Leila sat up slowly.

Xanatos lifted her to her feet and brushed the glass from her.

Qui Gon hurried to her but she was going back to the window. She gasped.

VeerTa had struggled to her feet and was standing next to her.

At first, a large black cloud completely enveloped the view of the city below. Then the wind picked back up, clearing the view.

Qui Gon put his lightsaber away. He rested his hands on Leila's shoulders.

A plume of smoke rose from a minefield. Qui Gon could see the rubble of a large building. One mine towers was down and the other was leaning dangerously. Even as they watched, it tipped and fell, demolishing a shabby building next to it. Probably worker housing, thought Qui Gon. He saw figures stumbling, running away from the disaster. There would be others trapped inside.

Then the sirens began, high pitched and wailing.

"What was that?" asked Leila.

VeerTa was pale. "It was the Home Planet Mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Qui Gon's eyes narrowed. His thoughts ran rapidly. "I didn't start it," Xanatos would always say whenever a fight broke out between him and another apprentice. His blue eyes would blaze with sincerity and sorrow. And like a father, Qui Gon would always try and believe him.

Leila turned and looked at Xanatos.

He looked at her.

Her gaze was unreadable. It was neither accusing…nor gentle.

VeerTa's hands curled into fists. She let out a choked shout and threw herself at Xanatos.

Without seeming to move, Qui Gon between them, holding VeerTa off. It would do no good to attack Xanatos. Qui Gon knew first hand how fierce and volatile a fighter he was.

VeerTa struggled against Qui Gon's iron grip. "You did this!" she spat at Xanatos. "You'll pay for it!"

Leila pierced Xanatos with her sharp violet eyes. "What do you have to say, Xanatos?" she asked quietly.

Xanatos was pale. "I assure you, Offworld had nothing to do with this. I'm confident that the facts will prove this…"

"Enough of you lies!" shouted VeerTa.

"Let us be calm," SonTag said urgently. "VeerTa, we must get to the mine. They'll need our help."

"Yes, the miners," said VeerTa. She rushed from the room with SonTag and Clat'Ha.

Qui Gon looked at Leila. "Stay here."

"No," said Leila. "They need help."

"Leila, I cannot watch you down there," said Qui Gon. "The wreckage is still dangerous."

"But…"

"You will stay here," said Qui Gon firmly. "Out of the way…"

"I'll stay with her," said Xanatos.

Qui Gon looked at him. Instantly, he thought of dragging Leila down to the wreck with him.

Leila looked at him as well. She calmed slightly. "Very well." She looked at her Father. "If Xanatos will stay with me, I will stay."

Qui Gon's eyes narrowed and darkened as he glared at Xanatos.

Leila touched his arm. "Go."

Qui Gon's thoughts where dark as even as he helped stack dead bodies in the yard. He had seen the effects of explosions before. They were always terrible. Lives were lost, bodies maimed, sprits broken. But his mind was only half on what was before him. He couldn't believe he had left his daughter with…he sighed.

The explosion had touched off in one of the tunnels. The main administration building was completely destroyed, as well as the dwellings surrounding the mine.

Obi Wan was sitting on the transport when the news exploded over the intercom about what had happened at the mine. He went pale. He turned to the man sitting next to him. "Did we just come from…"

The man was pale. "Yeah. If we had stayed another hour there, we would be dead."

Obi Wan's hands where shaking as he pulled the comlink from his pocket.

Leila went to the window and watched as her Father disappeared amid the wreckage. "Did you do this?" she asked calmly.

"No," said Xanatos.

At last she turned and faced him. She studied him for a long moment. "For some reason, I almost believe you."

"You believe me because I had nothing to do with it."

"Are you going to help them with this?" asked Leila. "The costs to rebuild…"

"I will certainly help," said Xanatos.

Just then Leila's comlink vibrates. She continued looking at Xanatos for a long moment. Then she reached into her robes. "Hello?"

"Are you alright?"

Leila smiled slightly.

Xanatos pulled his own comlink and moved to the door.

Leila listened.

"…accident has occurred. There was a massive explosion. What can we do to help…" He disappeared into the hall.

"Yes, Obi Wan, I'm fine," she said hurriedly. "And I've got to go."

"Call me later."

"I will."

Leila put the comlink away and went back to the window. She looked out and down. It wasn't far to the ground. She grabbed the sill and swung herself out. She dropped quietly to the ground and landed lightly in a swirl of her black robes.

Qui Gon was covered with dust and blood as he entered one of the untouched buildings with VeerTa. Clat'Ha was right behind him.

"Our dream is dead," said VeerTa.

"No," said Clat'Ha, her voice filled with determination. "That's what they want. We can rebuild."

The door opened and Qui Gon turned. Instantly he was on his feet. "What the…"

Leila came through. She was dusty and her hair was coming down from its braid. Xanatos was behind her, just as dusty.

Leila eased herself into the chair next to her Father.

Qui Gon shot Xanatos a glare and bent over her. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. Tired, but alright," said Leila. In truth, she had never seen anything like what she had seen out there. All that death in one place. The mangled and bloody bodies she had seen floated in front of her.

"I thought you where going to stay with her and keep her inside!" exploded Qui Gon at Xanatos.

"It's not his fault," said Leila. "I came out the window.

Qui Gon was aghast. "Out the window…"

"I came in from talking with my superior and she was gone," said Xanatos. "It was only by chance I found her working among the wreckage. It was a good thing she was wearing all black or I never would have found her."

The door opened again and SonTag entered. She too had helped at the mine. "We have news of the cause," she announced quietly.

The whole room went quiet.

SonTag looked at Xanatos. "It wasn't Offworld. There was a mixture of gases in a sub-level tunnel."

VeerTa half rose to her feet. "Impossible!" she cried. "We have sensors…"

"The sensor was inoperative," said SonTag. "Strictly a mechanical failure. The engineers are certain of it."

Qui Gon was staring at Xanatos.

Xanatos met his gaze for a long moment. Then he turned to Leila, pressed a note into her hand and slipped quietly from the room.

Only the two Jedi noticed him leaving.

Leila stared after him for a long moment, then opened and read the note.

The others where staring at SonTag in disbelief. "So its our fault?" asked VeerTa numbly.

SonTag nodded and spread her hands. "Mechanical failure is one of the hazards of mining."

Qui Gon wasn't so sure. Something was far from right here.

Leila rose slowly to her feet and held up the note. "Xanatos has offered the resources of Offworld to help rebuild the mine. Money, droids, anything you will need. Plus, he'll house any displaced workers in Offworld housing."

So he was sincere," said VeerTa in surprise.

Qui Gon was greatly disturbed by that news. His eyes narrowed. If this was a trap, it was a costly, elaborate one. Were the stakes so high for Xanatos? Surely he wouldn't go through all this trouble just to get revenge on Qui Gon. The site of the meeting had been moved at the last minute. The main building had been completely destroyed. If SonTag hadn't changed her mind, they would all be dead. Qui Gon's face went pale as that thought dawned on him. Xanatos was playing a game. Qui Gon only wishes he knew what the goal of the fame was. He was sure of one thing though: when it came to Xanatos, games had no rules.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi Wan bored. If he had to go on more Spore Tour, he would scream.

In the middle of the brown, patched earth, the Agri-Corps had constructed a giant dome. Obi Wan would have found the operation interesting if it weren't for the fact that his tour guide, a Meerian named RonTha, was the dullest creature he had ever me. He talked about the borings things for hours.

The only bright spot was that Obi Wan had been reunited with his friend Si Treemba, the Arconan he'd met on the transport. Si Treembe was here to monitor the dactyl researched. The Arconans needed the yellow crystal to survive and Agri-Corps where trying to incorporate it into the food supply. It was unusual for an Arconan to travel alone, but Si Treemba had become an unusual Arconan.

A tiny monitor on RonTha's belt began to glow. He switched it off. "I'm being called to the main building," he told them. "You're free to wander about, if you wish. Just don't go off the path. And don't touch anything." He turned and hurried off.

Obi Wan was eyeing the fruit that was all about them. "Do you think when he said don't touch anything, he meant fruit?"

"Hard to say," said Si Treemba, looking around.

"Not really," said Obi Wan. He glanced around and then in quick succession, he swiped two pieces of a yellow fruit that was hanging above them. He tossed one to Si Treemba.

The fruit was sweet and succulent, yet it had a crisp tang. It was the most delicious fruit Obi Wan had ever tasted.

Just them he and Si Treembe heard footsteps. They exchanged guilty glances, their mouths full. With a jerk of his head, Obi Wan indicated that they fall back behind the trees.

A group of gardeners came into sight, carrying baskets. They headed for the orchard.

"Un-oh," whispered Obi Wan.

"Hey!" shouted one of the gardeners.

"Time to go!" Obi Wan grabbed Si Treema's arm and they dashed off. They burst into a grain field and ran through it. Suddenly, Obi Wan felt his feet slid in something damp and marshy. They flew out from under him and he went flying, Si Treemba right behind him. They landed.

"What's that smell?" asked Si Treemba, wiping his face.

"I think we found the fertilizer," Obi Wan groaned, pulling himself out of the muck. They surveyed their surroundings. Behind them was the field. Ahead of them was a blank wall.

"He had something to do with it," said Qui Gon.

He and Leila where back in their room and Leila was sitting on her bed. They had washed the dirt from them and changed into clean robes.

Qui Gon was pacing in front of Leila, debating on whether to contact the Temple and report what had happened so far.

"He did."

Qui Gon looked at her. "How do you know?"

But Leila ignored that question. "Don't contact the Temple."

Qui Gon stared at her. "Why?"

"Not yet at least."

"Why not?"

"We need to find out what game Xanatos is playing at."

"Game?"

"Yes," said Leila. "Oh, he seems sincere. But I doubt very seriously that he is doing this to establish Offworld's goodness. And I am highly curious as to what he's playing for."

Something about the wall bothered Obi Wan. He walked closer and placed his hands against it. The surface was cool, like metal. When he took his hands away, to his surprise he saw, just for an instant, that his hand had caused a transparency. It happened in the flicker of an eye, too quickly or him to see inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Si Treemba impatiently. "Let's go. This smell will kill us."

Si Treemba hadn't seen the wall flicker. Perhaps the Force was at work. "One moment," said Obi Wan. "I think this might be the way out."

Si Treemba stared at him in disbelief. "Are you insane? That's a blank wall!"

"There is nothing more serious than a sane Jedi," said Obi Wan as he carefully felt alone the wall. "Always remember that." At last he found what he was looking for. A seam. He traced it with a finger. It was a door. He placed his hands flat on the door.

Si Treemba gasped when the whole wall suddenly turned transparent. They saw it was actually an annex that extended back to the dome wall. Inside Obi Wan could see bags of fertilizer and cargo boxes of various sizes.

"It's just a storage area," said Si Treemba, disappointed.

It seemed innocent. So why had it been so well concealed? Obi Wan pushed skillfully on the door. He heard a soft electric beep and it swung open.

Si Treemba hissed nervously. "Are you sure we should go inside?"

"You stay here. I'll be right back," said Obi Wan. He stepped inside. And bent to examine the labels on the cargo boxes. His eyes narrowed again. They where marked with Offworld's mark. He moved around. These were mining supplies, he realized as he stopped at various boxes.

"Obi Wan, hurry up!" Si Treemba called. "We stink! We want to take a shower."

Obi Wan smiled slightly. Then he saw a small box in the corer that he had missed. This one had no label, only a metallic icon that served as a clasp. It was a broken circle. He turned and left the room.

"What is it?" asked Si Treemba.

"Some kind of secret annex for Offworld," said Obi Wan.

"Here? But they're forbidden."

"Since when does that stop them?" Obi Wan's face was grim. "Let's get back. I have to contact Leila or Qui Gon."

"Leila, I think you should return…"

"That would be most unwise," said Leila.

"Why?"

"If Xanatos is playing a game, do you really think he would let me leave the planet?" asked Leila.

Qui Gon's heart sank as he realized she was right. He wouldn't dare send her back now.


	8. Chapter 8

"You mean you're not going to do anything?" Obi Wan demanded. Qui Gon and Leila where wavering in front of him in miniature hologram form.

"There is nothing to do," said Qui Gon.

"Did you say the wall turned transparent with the Force?" asked Leila.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Obi Wan. "Have you?"

Qui Gon ignored the question. "The information is entertaining, nothing more."

"But…"

"There's no real proof that Offworld is interfering with Agri-Corps research," said Leila slowly.

Obi Wan tempted to howl in frustration. "They should not be here though!"

"True," said Leila calmly.

"Offworld is planning something!"

"True," said Leila calmly.

Obi Wan stared at her.

"For now, your mission is to report back on the progress of Agri-Corps," said Qui Gon.

"What about the broken circle on the box?" asked Obi Wan, watching Qui Gon carefully.

"Obi Wan, follow your orders," Qui Gon replied. "If you find proof of wrong ding, contact me immediately. Do not take any action on your own."

"Qui Gon," began Obi Wan.

"Did you hear me, Obi Wan?"

For a long moment Obi Wan stared at Qui Gon. He was tempted to say no. "Yes," he answered reluctantly.

"Now, I must go," said Qui Gon. "Keep me informed."

"May the Force be with you, Obi Wan," said Leila.

"And with you," said Obi Wan.

The hologram wavered, then disappeared. Obi Wan looked at the empty air for a long moment. Once again, Qui Gon had shut him out.

There was a time when the circle had not been broken. There was a time when everything was as it seemed. When there were no secrets, remembered Qui Gon.

"And so the broken circle turns up again," said Leila.

"Obi Wan could have mistaken it."

"I doubt it."

"Xanatos could be involved in Agri-Corps," said Qui Gon.

"I doubt it."

He knew he couldn't tell the boy.

"Obi Wan wants answers, Father. And he deserves them."

"I'm not willing to give them," said Qui Gon. "It is better to keep the past in the past."

"But the past has caught up with you. And it could now involve Obi Wan."

"He needs to learn patience."

A week had gone past since the explosion, Leila realized as she sat in the window. And she was fully recovered. In her eyes at least. She could walk, run sit, stand and sleep with no pain now. She still slept more than she used to, though. She talked to Obi Wan daily. But nothing else had surfaced.

The door opened and Qui Gon came. "There was good news from the mine."

Leila turned. "What?"

"The explosion blasted them deep in the ground. They discovered a vein of ionite."

Leila's eyebrows rose. Ionite was one of the most valuable minerals in the galaxy. "That is good news indeed."

"Yes, it is," murmured Qui Gon, deep in thought. He had gone with VeerTa into the mine to see the Ionite. On the way, he had encountered something that had thrown him into his nightmares. They had gone into the K region. And into Core 6. In answer to his question, VeerTa had said there was no Core Five. They did not have the technology to go that far down into the earth.

"Well," said Leila. "I'm going to see Obi Wan."

Qui Gon frowned.

"I have not seen him since he left," said Leila.

"When will you come back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Obi Wan met Leila at the landing platform.

She hugged him. "Ready?"

"Your Father will have your skin for this."

"He doesn't have to know."

"What if something happens?"

Obi Wan had contacted Leila last night and asked her to come with him to stake out the annex. She had agreed. Nothing had happened since Obi Wan had found the box and she was tired of waiting. The longer they waited, the worse things could become.

Obi Wan, Leila, Si Treemba stretched out flat between two rows at the edge of the field. They pulled a green tarp over their heads for warmth and camouflage.

Obi Wan and Leila took the first shift while SI Treemba slept. They slipped out of the field and headed for the annex.

Suddenly Leila stopped. Her head came around.

Just then there was a noise behind them.

Obi Wan whirled. He saw a hooded figure approaching. At first he thought it was Si Treemba, wrapped in the tarp. Then he realized it was a stranger in a shiny black cape. "Who are you?" He felt the uneasy ripple of something dark in the Force.

The hooded figure looked at them for a moment. "A friend," he said at last. "Someone who was once just like you." He threw off his hood. His blue gaze was warm and friendly as he looked at Obi Wan. "I used to be his apprentice, too."

Leila had stiffened as soon as the figure had spoken. "Xanatos, what are you doing here?"

"Qui Gon's?" asked Obi Wan suspiciously as he stared at Xanatos. "I'm not really his Padawan. And everyone says his last one died."

"Is that what they say?" Xanatos. "Yet here I am. What else to they say?"

"Obi Wan, don't…" began Leila.

But Obi Wan ignored her. "That Qui Gon's Padawan disgraced the Jedi," he said. "And betrayed Qui Gon."

Leila's words trailed off and she watched Xanatos closely.

Xanatos' eyes blazed with blue fire. "Is that Qui Gon's story?" He glanced at Leila. The hard lines of his face relaxed. "I was his Padawan." He looked at Obi Wan. "So I know what you go through every day, Obi Wan Kenobi. I knew what you wait for. His approval. His trust. But he keeps both from. He keeps a skin of ice around himself. The more your try to please him, the farther away he goes."

"Xanatos, that's not fair for you…"

"Life is not fair, Leila Jinn," said Xanatos firmly. "You'll find this out in life soon enough."

Leila looked at Obi Wan.

He said nothing. The words seemed to have come almost from his own heart. He couldn't look at Leila either.

Xanatos looked at him compassionately. "Leila loves him. Yoda praises him. The Galactic Senate depends on him. Everyone vies to be his apprentice. But he was the worse kind of Master. He denies you his trust."

"He gave it to you," said Leila. "And look what you did to it. You broke it. And now he will trust no one else."

"And yet," said Xanatos, his eyes still on Obi Wan. "He demands everything of you."

Obi Wan stared at him. How true his words where, he thought. Deep anger stirred him. He feared his anger more than his worse enemy. Quickly he tampered it down.

"I am Xanatos," the man said quietly. "Did he ever mention me to you?"

Obi Wan wordlessly shook his head.

Xanatos gave a small, rueful smile. "No," he said softly. "He would not have. He broke every promise he ever made to me. And if you're not careful, this will happen to you too, Obi Wan."

"Xanatos, I'm warning you," Leila said softly. Her voice, soft though it may have been, was lined with dark threat.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Obi Wan.

"To warn you," said Xanatos. "You…"

Leila turned.

Xanatos stopped at the same moment. He held up a hand. "Someone's coming."


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly, five security officers burst in. Leila saw the red planet patch on their uniforms. Her lightsaber was in her hand in a moment and she ignited it. What where Offworld security forces doing in the dome?

One of the men spoke into a comlink. "We found the thieves."

"No," said Obi Wan. "We're just…"

Xanatos drew his lightsaber and charged,

Both Leila and Obi Wan stared after him. Only Jedi had such weapons.

Leila's eyes narrowed. And he had charged them. Now she would have…

The guards drew their blasters and began firing.

Obi Wan saw no help for it. He drew his only lightsaber.

Both of them knew Qui Gon would not want them to kill the Offworld guards. That would only make matters worse. So they fought defensively, while Xanatos became the aggressor. But he too, seemed reluctant to land a killing blow.

Leila fought smooth, deflecting bolts. She knew she was in a bad position. Now her Father would most certainly hear of what happened. She sighed. The things she let Obi Wan talk her into…then her eyes narrowed. But if she hadn't come and Obi Wan had come by himself, he would have met Xanatos by himself. And then who knew what could have happened.

Suddenly, one of the guards drew an electro-jabber and went at Obi Wan.

Leila turned. "Obi Wan!"

Her cry caused him to move. But the jabber dealt him a glancing blow against his ribs. Blinding pain shot through his body. "Run, Leila!" he shouted. "Run!" Then someone smashed him from behind. His vision turned gray and fuzzy, and he sank to his knees. The last thing he remembered was Leila's scream before he hit the floor.

Qui Gon had seen his mistakes too late. He had been blind to Xanatos' faults. He had indulged the boy. He had given without seeing. He had come a failure as a Master, because he had trusted his apprentice too much. He had let his fondness blind him to what he should have seen all along.

Qui Gon sighed. He had to keep his mind focussed on the present. He had gone to see SonTag and VeerTa as soon as Leila was gone. He described the box Obi Wan had told him about and VeerTa nodded. "I've seen a box like that."

"So have I," said SonTag. "In the Western Enrichment Zone. I was just there recently.

"I think I saw one at the Northern Zone," said VeerTa.

That was exactly what Qui Gon had been hoping for. The box had no significance. In the other zones, it had been in plain view.

He frowned at himself as he went back to his quarters. Then why was he worried? Back in his quarters he did a search on Offworld. He was curious about what position Xanatos held. He searched their records, and his frown deepened. There was no sign of Xanatos. Qui Gon searched the company records thoroughly. There were no answers anywhere he looked. He rose to his feet and left the room.

Time to pay a visit to Offworld headquarters.

ffworld's building was a black windowless block.

Qui Gon entered the center hall. A Hutt security guard sat behind the black cube that served as a desk.

"I have come to see Xanatos," said Qui Gon.

"Move, wretch," said the Hutt, bored "Take your petty complaints to your immediate supervisor. There's no one here anyway. Xanatos is on an exploration trip in northern mine quadrant." The Hutt reached for a blaster.

Qui Gon didn't move a muscle. "Perhaps I should wait in his private office," he said calmly.

"You should wait in his private office," the Hutt repeated tonelessly. "Take the restricted life tube to Horizon Thirty."

Qui Gon stepped out of the tube and into the reception area. He frowned. He could see no door to another room, just a blank wall.

A blank wall…

He placed his hand against the wall. When he took it away, he saw a brief flicker of transparency. Obi Wan's description tugged at his memory. He pressed harder.

Moments later, he was inside the room. the only thing that was in the room was a desk and that's where Qui Gon was sitting. He was scanning the filing system. Then something caught his eye.

It was a file directory with no name. An icon hovered where the label should have been. Two broken golden circles that overlapped. Qui Gon's heart skipped a beat. The two broken circles could be read as letter. O and C.

Offworld Corporation.

Ten minuets later, Qui Gon sat back with a frustrated sigh. The files where all in code. And if he removed one, Xanatos would know it. Suddenly, Qui Gon sat up straight.

Xanatos!

The Hutt had said he went to…the Northern Mine…where Agri-Corps where.

The name exploded in Qui Gon's mind. "Leila!"

Qui Gon burst out of the building and ran for his quarters. Leila had not contacted him. He wasn't sure if he should contact her. As he ran, his thoughts wandered from his immediate problem.

He had been sure that Xanatos was ready. He had spent years with the boy, watching him become a man. His mastery of the lightsaber was unsurpassed in his class. His ability to focus on the Force matched his Master's. He passed the preliminary test with a near-perfect score. Qui Gon had been ready to welcome him as a Jedi Knight. It was a proud moment. But Yoda had not been so sure. Yoda said there would be one last test.

Qui Gon stopped short. Yoda!


	10. Chapter 10

Leila backed away, staring.

The guards that had moments ago been attacking Xanatos, stopped. Suddenly hands grabbed Leila and the jabber hit her arm. The lightsaber fell from her hand but she didn't cry out. She didn't even flinched. Something slipped around her neck and locked in place.

Xanatos lowered his lightsaber.

Feeling began to return to Leila's arm. She stood calmly, not moving, using the Force to draw the feeling back to her arm. She realized what had happened. It had been a trap. The guards where Xanatos'.

Two guards grabbed Obi Wan and slid a heavy metal collar around his neck.

One of the guards that had been holding onto Leila, let go and went over to Xanatos. He handed him something.

It was a transmitter, Leila saw. To her collar. The collar around her neck was buzzing. Her heart sank. It was a bomb. And Xanatos held the key.

The holographic picture of Yoda was clear before Qui Gon.

Yoda's heavy lidded eyes blinked slowly, making his appear bored. But his long ears twitched. Qui Gon had come to recognize the sign of the Master registering surprise.

"So Xanatos could be planning a great evil, you say," Yoda said. "That you have discovered this is good, Qui Gon. My Padawan, in the way she maybe of this evil. Time for you to react though, it is not."

"But…" began Qui Gon.

"The safety of Bandomeer, you concern it is. The files, you did not read," Yoda pointed out calmly. Far more calmly than he felt.

"I can read Xanatos," said Qui Gon.

"Ah, so certain, are you? Certain you always were about him."

Qui Gon instantly fell silent. In his quiet way, the Master had rebuked him.

"Carefully, you must tred," said Yoda quietly.

"Yes," said Qui Gon, calmer now. "Should I contact Leila?"

"No," said Yoda. "Contact you, she will, when she can."

"Very well," said Qui Gon. He began to sign off, but Yoda held up his hand.

"One last thing I have," he said. "A question it is. Why do you leave Obi Wan in the dark, Qui Gon? He knows not of this, I think. Yet on the same trail he is, only in a different place."

"That's true," Qui Gon admitted. "But there is no need for him to know yet. It places him at risk. I'm keeping him out of danger."

"The apprentice accepts the danger when the Master accepts the apprentice," said Yoda.

"You forget," Qui Gon said coolly. "I did not accept Obi Wan. He is not my apprentice. We are on a planet together. There is a difference."

Yoda nodded. "Trust is the difference. Easier you think, to chance the past than the future."

Qui Gon felt irritated. "That's illogical," he said. "You can't change the past."

"Not logical, yes," said Yoda. "Then why do you think it?" He ended the communication.

"You're a fool to have come, Leila Jinn," said Xanatos.

Leila said nothing.

"I had thought to only take Obi Wan. I saw you…and I didn't want to hurt you. Even though for me to have taken you would have hurt Qui Gon far more than the loss of Obi Wan." Xanatos sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry."

Leila's eyes glittered dangerously. "I'll bet you are." Suddenly, she called her lightsaber to her hand and ignited it all in the same motion. She whirled, killing the two guards behind. She turned and held out her hand.

The transmitter flew out of Xanatos' hand.

"Get him out of here!" snapped Xanatos.

The guards holding Obi Wan, turned and disappeared into the darkness, dragging Obi Wan along with them.

Leila tucked the transmitter into her robes.

Xanatos drew his lightsaber and ignited it. He flipped at Leila.

She met him hard. The violet light from her met sharply with Xanatos's red blade. She had already grasped Vaapad tightly and used it hard against Xanatos. She did not have time to play. Moments later, Xanatos's lightsaber went spinning out of his hand. Leila brought the handle of her lightsaber smashing right to Xanatos' right temple. He sank to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Qui Gon stood and went to the window and looked out unseeingly. As usual, Yoda had made him question himself. Why had he rebuffed Obi Wan's efforts to help? And what if he'd placed the boy in more danger by not warning him about Xanatos?

Leila had made her decision in a spilt second. She could not go after Obi Wan because she did not know where they where taking him. She ran a few steps in the way Xanatos had first appeared. There was a speeder there. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Obi Wan was awake. And knew he was in a bad position. He had been taking into the mines. According to the joke cracking creature named Guerra that was with him, the collar around his neck was a bomb, activated on the mainland. He was in the mines. He took a deep breath. Leila was not with him, that meant she was hopefully going for help. He was a Jedi. He would play along with whatever was happening to him. And he would survive.


	11. Chapter 11

Qui Gon realized he had been wrong. Although it sometimes took him too long to come to that conclusion, once he did, he acted swiftly.

He activated him comlink and sent a message to Obi Wan. Usually the boy answered immediately. But ten minuets passed and Qui Gon's heart began sinking.

Suddenly, he heard voices in the hall. His head came up. he heard a voice that brought relief to his heart. Leila.

The door burst open and Leila came in. She was covered with dust and her eyes where dark. The sleeve of her robe was torn.

"Leila…"

"They took Obi Wan."

Qui Gon absorbed the news. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I am fine, obviously." Leila's voice was tight with anger and worry. "It was Xanatos. We fought."

"You fought Xanatos?"

"Yes. And I left him with one hell of a headache to remember me by."

"Where did they take Obi Wan?"

"I don't know."

"Was he consciousness?"

Leila's throat grew tight. "No," she whispered.

Qui Gon's heart twisted at the worry and fear in her voice. He had heard from SonTag that Xanatos had returned from his little trip.

"What are we going to do?"

"First, we're going to see Xanatos." Qui Gon's eyes landed on her neck. "What the hell is that?" he asked. He was becoming very angry. Xanatos had been a fool to even begin messing with him. But when he went the round about way…that made Qui Gon very angry indeed.

"A bomb," snapped Leila. She was worn out and angry as well.

Qui Gon gawked at her. "A bomb? Why are you wearing it around you neck!" he thundered.

"For the fun of it!" Leila dug the transmitter out of her pocket. "Here's the transmitter. I have no idea how to get it off. And I don't have the time to debate about it. where is he?"

Qui Gon pushed the thoughts of the bomb around his daughter's neck out of his mind for the second. Yoda had told him not to confront Xanatos directly. But that was before he knew that Obi Wan had been kidnapped and a bomb strapped around Leila's neck. The rules of the game had changed drastically. Of course, he could contact Yoda with an undated and wait for the Council's instructions. But he wouldn't, he was tired of being played with. This wasn't just a game now. Xanatos was daring him, taunting him,. daring him to risk an on confrontation. And now…he had involved Obi Wan. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Qui Gon and Leila watched as Xanatos left the small cramped administration building on the outskirts of Bandor. It was dusk.

Leila tensed.

Qui Gon touched her arm. "Not yet. This is my fight." He waited until Xanatos had crossed the yard. Then he moved from the shadows into his path.

Xanatos stopped. There was no surprise on his face. He wouldn't allow himself to show it, not even in a deserted yard at near dark when his oldest enemy appeared out of nowhere.

Leila stepped out behind him.

"If you have plans for Bandomeer, you should know I am here to stop you," Qui Gon said.

"Where is he?" asked Leila.

Xanatos ignored her. He flung one side of his cloak behind him. His hand rested causally on the hilt of his lightsaber. Xanatos had broken a solemn rule by leaving the Jedi and retaining it. He patted it. "Yes, I still have it."

"You don't deserve it. You shame it," said Qui Gon.

A flush spread over Xanatos' face. Qui Gon's comment had hit its mark. Then he relaxed, smiling. "I see you are still a hard man, Qui Gon. Once that bothered me. Now it amuses me." He took a step to side, keeping Leila in his sights. "We were friends at the end, more than Master and apprentice."

"Yes," said Qui Gon, tracking him, moving with him. "We were."

Leila moved with them as well, a black shadow with glittering eyes. She longed to throttle Xanatos within an inch of his life, then make him tell her where Obi Wan was.

"All the more reason for you to betray me. To you, friendship is nothing," said Xanatos. "You enjoyed my suffering."

"The betray was yours. As was the enjoyment of suffering. That is what you discovered on Telos. Yoda had already seen it. and that is why he knew you would fail."

"Yoda!" Xanatos spat out the word. "That knee-high troll!"

Leila stiffened. She drew her lightsaber wordlessly and ignited it. She would defend her Master.

Qui Gon's eyes flickered as he saw the blade ignite. He knew he had lost the ability to order Leila back. Xanatos had spoke against her Master. And she was free to intervene at any moment.

"He thinks he has power. He hasn't dreamed a tenth of the power I know!"

"You know?" Qui Gon asked mildly. "How do you know such power, Xanatos? A mid-level manager of a corporation, sent to do the board's bidding?"

"I do no one's bidding but my own."

Leila was waiting for the right moment.

"Is that why you're here?" asked Qui Gon. "Is Bandomeer a test of your abilities?"

"I don't take tests," snapped Xanatos.

"You do now," said Leila. She flipped right over his head, the Force carrying her high. She landed in between her Father and Xanatos, facing Xanatos. Her black robes swirled and brushed against Qui Gon's hand.

He stepped back.

Their lightsabers met and sizzled. Xanatos's skill had grown since he had left the Temple.

Qui Gon watched them.

Both of them where gracefully as they fought. Neither of them fought defensively but pushed each other to the breaking point. Leila slipped into Vaapad and Xanatos was forced to step back.

Qui Gon watched them closely, keep his eyes on Leila. Darkness flooded from her, surprising Qui Gon. But she was holding it and balancing it carefully, just as Mace had taught her.

Suddenly Xanatos kicked out with a foot but Leila kept into the air and Xanatos missed. He almost fell but regained his balance. But not fast enough. He managed to twist out of the way of the purple blade but it still hit his shoulder. That was enough for him. He whirled the other side of his cape behind his shoulder. A second lightsaber was suddenly in his hand.

Qui Gon was startled.

But the sight of Obi Wan's lightsaber brought more anger on Leila, fueling the fire. She spun around as Xanatos charged at her and brought her elbow smashing into his nose. With her other hand, she grabbed the lightsaber from his hand.

Then she turned, and for the first time in her life, ran.

Qui Gon began backing away and then he ran after her.

Leila cursed angrily as she ran through the mine yard at top speed.

They both heard Xanatos' voice rise from the mist behind them. "Run cowards! But you'll never escape me!"

"We'll see about that next time," Leila called over her shoulder.

The trip to Telos should have been uneventful. But it hadn't been, remembered Qui Gon. But their ship had been attacked by pirates. And the captain, who had teased Xanatos unmercifully, had discovered the cloaking device had been sabotaged. He blamed Xanatos but he had sworn he had nothing to do with it. And Qui Gon had believed him. Why would he risk pirates attacking a ship he was on? The captain had been captured and Xanatos had led Qui Gon to the escape pod. He had already programmed the coordinates for Telos. When Qui Gon had asked him why he had taken such a precaution, he had smiled and said he always made sure he had a back door.

Qui Gon frowned as he remembered that time.

Leila bounded out of the transport while it was still moving and ran toward the Enrichment Dome.

A Meerian came running out to meet them. "I am RonTha."

"Do you have news for me?" asked Leila impatiently.

"Yes. I was in the orchard that night when…"

"Yes, yes," said Leila. "Where did they go?"

"They went to the sea landing."

"How do you know this?" asked Qui Gon.

"I followed them."

"Did they say anything?" asked Leila.

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well…one of them said something to Obi Wan. But he was still unconscious."

"What?" asked Leila.

"He said he would see Obi Wan in five years. If he survived."

Leila frowned. "Five years?"

"Five years," repeated Qui Gon. He looked at Leila. "The deep-sea mines."

Leila turned to RonTha. "Get me a boat!" Her tone of voice left no room for argument.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can we not go any faster?" pleaded Leila.

"I'm pushing it as high as it will go," said Qui Gon.

They where rocketing across the gray sea, just inches above the waves. They where bound for the mining platform.

Suddenly, Leila grip his arm in an almost painful grip. "Look there."

It began as a darker gray smudge on the gray horizon line of sea. As they drew closer the smudge formed into towers and buildings, a small city in the middle of the sea.

"Here," said Qui Gon. With one hand he held the controls, and the other, he handed Leila a pair of electrobinculars. "What can you see?"

Leila scanned the platform for any sign of Obi Wan. Suddenly, she stopped and went back. She gasped.

Qui Gon snatched the binoculars. He saw movement on the very edge. A group of men were pushing something…his grip tightened to an almost crushing point as he zoomed in on the sight. It was Obi Wan! Guard were jabbing him with the dull ends of electro-jabbers, pushing him toward the edge of the platform. They were going to push him off! "Take the controls."

Leila took the controls. She gunned the monitor. Despair flooded over her as she realized they were too far away. "We're too far away," she said.

Qui Gon was quiet as he watched what was happening.

"What are we going to do?" asked Leila calmly. She was sure he would have a plan. Of some sort.

"Our only hope is that he'll survive the fall," said Qui Gon. "And we'll be able to pick him up."

They raced across the flat sea, closer and closer.

Obi Wan was now at the very edge. Qui Gon's heart contracted with pain. To lose him this way! He would never forgive himself.

Leila was bending the Force, her face looking much calmer than she felt.

"What the…" began Qui Gon.

"What?"

Something had caught his eyes. Movement on the lower level of the platform. Someone had fashioned a kind of sling out of a spun carbon tarp. He was tying it on the struts that supported the main platforms. Even as Qui Gon stared, two long arms shot out, positioning the sling in midair.

Obi Wan fell.

Leila gasped.

Qui Gon watched through the binoculars. Obi Wan's face was grim, but composed, free of terror. Determined to fight to the last, but accepting death as it came, thought Qui Gon. Like a Jedi.

Then Obi Wan saw the sling.

Leila's sharp eyes caught sight of the sling. Her face was pale and veins stood out starkly on her small hands as she kept a crushing grip on the controls.

Even from the distance they where, Qui Gon felt the Force bending around Obi Wan. He looked at Leila.

Her eyes where fixed on the falling body.


	14. Chapter 14

Obi Wan seemed to grab on thin air and pull himself to the left, shifting mid-fall. He bounded right into the middle of the sling. A second later, the same long arms shot out and pulled Obi Wan to safety.

Leila collapsed to the floor, thoroughly spent.

But as soon as the boat bumped onto the platform, she bounded to her feet and pushed right past Qui Gon.

Obi Wan was racing down the hallway with the long armed creature. Suddenly, he stooped and turned.

Just in time to see Leila leap over the rail.

He stared. "Leila!"

She ran at him and threw herself into his startled arms.

"I knew you would come," Obi Wan whispered in her ear with a grin.

She clung to him. "Of course I would have,"

Qui Gon bounded over the rail.

Obi Wan stared at him. "I hoped you would come," he said softly.

"You're alright," she whispered.

"Thanks you your use of the Force," said Qui Gon. "Come, we must go."

Still holding Leila, Obi Wan pointed at his rescuer. "This is Guera."

"Bring him." Qui Gon disentangled his daughter. "The guards are coming," he said urgently. "They saw what happened."

Guerra's hands flew to collar. "I can't leave. Neither can you, Obawan."

"Right," said Qui Gon.

A moment later, Obi Wan touched his collar. "The buzzing's gone!"

"We'll have to find a way to remove it on the mainland," said Qui Gon.

"Why haven't you taken Leila's off?"

"No time," said Leila. She concentrated on Guerra's and turned it off.

"The signal," said Guerra. "The transmission signal's from the mainland. The guards in the security office on the Bandor loading dock carry the transmitter."

"Thank you," said Leila. Suddenly she wheeled and ducked. Blaster fire whizzed right by her ear. She tossed Obi Wan his lightsaber. "You'll be needing this."

They all took off running for the platform. It was just ahead of them when Guerra crumpled with a cry.

Leila turned.

"Leila, come on!" cried Qui Gon.

"No." Leila lifted him.

"Go, I'll hold them off for you."

Leila looked at him for a long moment. She glanced at Obi Wan.

"Go," said Guerra.

Obi Wan grabbed a blaster and pressed it in his hand. "No, you go. Back up the stairwell. And hide. In an hour, your collar will be deactivated for good." He looked at him deeply for a second. "Trust me."

Slowly Leila lowered him to the ground.

Guerra smiled weakly and steadied himself for a moment. "I…trust…no one," he said softly. But as he watched the three Jedi deflecting the blaster bolts, he managed to limp to the stairs. Guerra turned. "Not so, Obawan! I trust you."


	15. Chapter 15

Obi Wan vaulted over the fallen guards, climbed onto the rail and jumped toward the rope. He slid down and landed in the boat.

Qui Gon turned. He grabbed Leila and tossed her over the rail. Then he followed her.

Leila floated delicately threw the air.

Obi Wan grinned and caught her right in his arms.

She smiled at him.

Qui Gon gunned the motor. With blaster fire raining over their heads, they made for the open sea.

Obi Wan and Leila moved up close to Qui Gon.

"You said you hoped I would come," Qui Gon remarked quietly. "Not knew, but hoped. And yet…you said to Leila you knew she would come."

"Of course I knew she would come," said Obi Wan. "Just as I would always go for her."

Qui Gon said nothing but turned that thought over and over in his mind. The two of them trusted each other without fear of betrayal.

Obi Wan was quiet for a moment. "I need to know about Xanatos," he said finally.

"What has Leila already told you?"

"I need to hear it from you."

"What did he say?" asked Qui Gon, keeping his eyes on the sea before them.

Leila said nothing. There was nothing she could say here and she wasn't even about to try.

"He told me you betrayed him. That he was your apprentice and he trusted you."

"Did you believe him?" Qui Gon asked.

Obi Wan paused for a moment. The wind blew his hair back from his face. "I don't think you would ever betray a Padawan," he said at last.

"Why do you think this?"

"For many reasons," said Obi Wan. "Reasons of my own. But what I do not understand is why he hates you so much. Does he have cause, Qui Gon? Did Xanatos arrange to have me imprisoned on the mining platform just to get back at you?" Obi Wan's eyes went to Leila. "Did he try and hurt Leila…just to get at you?"

The Jedi Master nodded grimly. "Yes, I believe so. Yes, it is time I told you about him. And I should have told you before." He was quiet for a moment, then he began. "Each Jedi apprentice brings something unique to the Temple. Even at a young age, Xanatos stood out. His intelligence was fierce and quick and agile. He was a leader. I thought he was the most promising boy to come to the Temple in many years. So did Yoda. Yet Yoda had questions. As Xanatos grew and I took him as my apprentice, I resented Yoda's hesitations. I thought Yoda was questioning my judgement. Of course, he was questioning the boy. He saw something that I did not. When Yoda suggested one last mission, I was glad. At last I thought I could prove to Yoda that I was right. Xanatos will prove himself, prove what I had seen all along." Qui Gon turned to Obi Wan. "You see my failing here." It wasn't a question.

Obi Wan nodded. "I believe so. What you could prove. What you wanted."

"So it was a test for me too," said Qui Gon. "Yoda sent us to Telos, Xanatos' home planet. He had not seen his Father, Crion, in many years. And Crion had grown very powerful and wealthy. And Xanatos saw all of this. He saw what he had missed. And a hunger began to grow in him. An anger. He saw that in taking him away, we had deprived him of a different kind of power. I had deprived him. He hated the Jedi for that." Qui Gon stared out over the water,. "We give up many things when we chose this life, Obi Wan. We are destined to have no home, no power. Xanatos had these things in his grasp. Croin saw his son weaken. He had come to regret his decision to let Xanatos go. So Croin urged Xanatos to stay with him. I saw that Yoda had sensed this would happen, that this was the last, great test." He sighed. "I did not doubt Yoda's wisdom. I did what I knew I should. I stepped back and I did not attempt to guide Xanatos. He was ready to make his own choice."

"He made the wrong one," Obi Wan said softly.

"I was to monitor a negotiation between two worlds that Croin had called. But Xanatos deliberately sabotaged the meeting, according to his Father's instructions. Civil war broke out. Suddenly, all around me, people where dying. The situation was out of my control. And it was all because I did not see clearly what Xanatos was capable of." Qui Gon's hands tightened on the controls. "Xanatos led the army. The last battle was fought at the governor's quarters. And Croin was killed." He paused, his expression grim. "I killed him," he said softly. "Right in front of Xanatos, I dealt the death blow. And my lightsaber sliced through the ring on Crion's finger. Xanatos picked it up from the fire where it had fallen. He pressed the hot metal to his cheek. I can still hear the sound of the burn." He looked at Obi Wan. "You can still see the scar."

"A broken circle."

Qui Gon turned and faced Obi Wan. His face was bleak, harsh with memories. "He said the scar would serve to remind him always of what I had taken from him. How I had betrayed him. The fact that thousands had died because of his Father's greed meant nothing to him. The weight of those deaths meant everything to me."

"What happened next?" asked Obi Wan.

Leila was clenching and unclenching her hands as she felt her Father's dull pain from the talking of the memories. But she did not interrupt.

"He drew his lightsaber against me," said Qui Gon, his gaze shifting to the water again. "We battled to the point of exhaustion. At last I knocked the lightsaber from his hand and stood over him. But I couldn't deliver that last blow," he said softly. "Xanatos laughed at me. He ran out. I searched Telos for him but he had stolen a transport and the treasury and had escaped into deep space. He disappeared without a trace…until now."


	16. Chapter 16

The three Jedi was quiet.

Then Leila rose to her feet. "There's the harbor."

"We have to get that transmitter," said Obi Wan. "I promised Guerra."

Qui Gon nodded and they bounded off the boat and headed toward the Offworld security office.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Obi Wan suspiciously.

"We don't have time for a plan," said Qui Gon. He raised his booted foot and planted it right in the middle of the door. It crashed open.

Leila's eyes where wide.

The three guards looked up in surprise.

Leila smiled beautifully and drew her lightsaber.

Three blasters raised.

Leila's purple blade flashed.

Three blasters clattered to the floor and three guards clutched their wrists and howled with pain.

"Transmitters, please," Qui Gon remarked pleasantly. When they hesitated, he casually brought his lightsaber down on the power terminal. It sizzled and collapsed into a molten heap.

The three guards exchanged frightened glances. Then they threw down their transmitters and dashed out the door.

"It's so nice when it's easy," said Qui Gon. He bent down and picked up the transmitters. Striding back onto the dock, he threw two in the sea. Then he pressed the button on the third. "Guerra is free," he said. "Now, let's see if we can get those collars off your necks."

Leila frowned. "I'm not sure…"

"Come here," ordered Qui Gon.

Slowly Leila stepped forward

Qui Gon paced his large hands around the collar, searching for a catch or seam. He could not break the collar, or twist it apart. He studied it for a moment. Then he drew his lightsaber.

"Like hell!" snapped Leila, jumping back.

"Leila."

"Hell no!"

"Come here."

"There's no way…"

Qui Gon's hand shot out and he wrapped it around Leila's small arm and hauled her over to him. She struggled. "Leila, hold still." He pierced her through with his blue eyes. "Trust me."

"I do,' said Leila. "But you never know…"

Qui Gon carefully lowered the power on his blade and set it against the collar. But it couldn't cut it. At last he lowered his blade. "I need a high power and that would injure you."

"Or behead her," Obi Wan pointed out, grinning.

Leila shot him a dark look.

Qui Gon smiled briefly. "We'll just have to find a way to get it off in Bandor." He tossed the transmitter to Obi Wan. "You'd better keep this until it's off."

Obi Wan tucked the transmitter inside his robes. "What now?"

Qui Gon's blue eyes gleamed. "Xanatos."

"We need to get back to Bandor," said Leila. She looked around. Then her eyes landed on an Offworld security landspeeder. "Let's go." She ran over to it and slid into the driver's seat. She powered it up.

Qui Gon out into the front seat and Obi Wan jumped into the back.

The landspeeder roared toward the city in the distance. As they neared the outskirts, Obi Wan saw a dot on the horizon.

"Someone's heading this way," he said.

"I know," said Leila grimly. "It's Xanatos."

"Are you sure?" asked Obi Wan.

"Yes." The Force was darkening the closer he got, Leila noted.

Within minuets, a speeder bike was upon them. They didn't even need to see the black cloak to know who was piloting it.

"He's in no mood to chat, Leila," said Qui Gon. "Go!"

"He's got laser cannons!" shouted Obi Wan.

Leila twisted the wheel and the speeder shot sideways. The blast from the cannon missed them by mere inches. "So I see." She wheeled the landspeeder again and shot upwards right over Xanatos's head.

He whirled and fired.

Leila dove and reversed in one smooth move and came up right behind him. Then she swung it sideways sharply. The jolt nearly sent Obi Wan flying out.

"Hang on," said Qui Gon.

Leila sped ahead, as low to the ground as she dared go. She kicked up a dust clod that blinded Xanatos. She shot out of the cloud. Just before she had kicked up the dust cloud, she had spotted mining towers ahead. It was the Home Planet Mine. She hoped fervently that there would miners there. Clat'Ha was her best hope. She shot into the yard but no one was there. Everyone was in the mine, she realized, working to repair it.

"You did well," said Qui Gon as he jumped out his side. "Master Yoda would be proud."

Obi Wan jumped out as well.

Leila rose and stood in her seat, her already ignited lightsaber glowing brightly.

"Leila!" shouted Obi Wan. "Get down!"

Qui Gon turned. "Leila!"

Xanatos roared into the yard and aimed straight for Leila at top speed.

Leila sprang into the air and dealt Xanatos a hard blow that sent him spinning almost out of control. Btu the impact sent her spinning backwards. She landed gracefully. But knew she couldn't fight Xanatos while he was on that vehicle.

Xanatos turned and roared back toward them.

Leila held her lightsaber with blow hands and gathered the Force around.

Qui Gon grabbed her around the waist and hauled her backwards. "Into the mines, Obi Wan!" he shouted. He knew they had no choice. He carried Leila with him as they dashed into the mine. She wasn't eating enough, he thought absentmindedly as he tossed her in front of him with a careless effort.

Leila turned, her face was pale. "We're doing it."

"Doing what?" asked Obi Wan.

Qui Gon realized what she was saying and turned. He went cold with the knowledge of what he had just done.

They where doing exactly what Xanatos had planned for them to do. They were playing his game.

"The back of the tunnel," said Qui Gon. "Go."

Leila and Obi Wan ran after him.

"Where are we going?" asked Obi Wan softly.

"There's another lift tube," said Qui Gon. "It should be fixed by now. Xanatos wouldn't know that. We have to get out of here." A nameless dread tugged at him as they went deeper into the mine. He frowned as he peered ahead. "VeerTa said this tunnel was completely blocked. Why…"

"Father!" cried Leila. "Wait!"

Suddenly, a shadow detached itself from the wall. Xanatos stood in front of him. "You make so many mistakes, Qui Gon," he said.

Behind him, Qui Gon heard the hums of Obi Wan and Leila's lightsaber.

"Which one of you shall I kill fist?" murmured Xanatos. "Leila, I will of course keep alive. She's beautiful and can be tamed. But which of you shall I kill first? You…or your clumsy boy?"

Leila stiffened and began sinking into darkness. The violet light faded from her eyes and replaced by blackness. Vaapad was even stronger in the dark.

Obi Wan lunged forward fiercely. He leaped onto a mining cart, which rolled toward Xanatos. At the last moment, Obi Wan sprang off. He flew over Xanatos' head striking down with his lightsaber as he did so.

Qui Gon and Leila both heard the flesh on Xanatos' hand sizzle. Xanatos almost dropped his lightsaber but caught it with his other hand.

Obi Wan landed and whirled, facing Xanatos. "Don't call me clumsy," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Whirling so quickly Qui Gon had barely caught the movement, Xanatos sprang at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan leapt back.

Leila leapt forward.

Red, purple and green light clashed mightily.

Qui Gon actually stepped back the clash of the Force rocked him so.

The tunnel filled with smoke as the three of them fought madly.

Qui Gon recovered and circled them, trying to see through the smoke and bodies and whirling lightsabers.

Suddenly Xanatos bounded out and went down the tunnel.

Qui Gon dashed after him, Obi Wan and Leila on his heels. Turning a corner, they just had time to see Xanatos disappear down a smaller corridor. He was gone.

"Wait, Qui Gon, Obi Wan panted. "Are you certain we should follow?"

"Why not?" asked Qui Gon impatiently. His lightsaber was hot in his hand.

"Because he wants us to," said Obi Wan simply.

"It's too late now," said Qui Gon. "He has chosen the field of battle, true. But we can defeat him."

Qui Gon turned and ran down the tunnel after Xanatos. Obi Wan and Leila exchanged glances. Then together, they hurried after him. They both would stand by him until their last breath was gone.

Suddenly, Qui Gon stopped. He saw a sign glowing ahead. Core 5. VeerTa had lied to him. Or else she had not known this tunnel existed.

The tunnel opened out into a slightly wider one. The glow lights were bright here. Immediately after they had left the smaller tunnel, several things happened.

The Force slapped Leila in the face with alarm. "No!" she screamed.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan whirled.

Leila drew her lightsaber, ignited it and whirled. She slashed at the door they had just come through.

But she was too late. The doors clamped shut.

They where trapped.

Leila leaned against the door. "We're trapped," she said softly. Slowly she straightened. "And he's here."

Then the lights went out.

The mocking voice came from out of the void. "I hope the two of you have time for a temple exercise." Suddenly, in the darkness, a red lightsaber ignited.

Leila and Qui Gon didn't even wait for Xanatos to strike. They leapt on him, using the Force to guide them. Moments later, Obi Wan's green light entered the flashing lights.

Suddenly, Xanatos backed into a wall.

Leila gasped.

The wall turned transparent and a door opened.

Xanatos grinned and sprang inside.

"It's a lift tube!" shouted Qui Gon. He rushed forward but the transparent door closed.

Xanatos' voice echoed through the cavern through some sort of amplification device. "It doesn't matter what you do now. The mine is about to blow. I've created the same conditions for explosion as I did last time. Except more so. Gases are mixing and will combust,. I have enough time to get to the surface. You do not."

They heard the lift shoot up out of the mine.

The voice of Xanatos echoed in the darkness. "Goodbye, my old Master. May your death be as painful as my father's."

Obi Wan grabbed Leila's hand. "The crosscut tunnel."

They all ran back to entrance. But it was sealed.

"It's sealed," said Qui Gon. "And I cannot open it. Not with the Force."

"Sh," said Leila. She concentrated and ran her hands over the wall. "There's a panel here." She opened it. Several buttons glowed. She pushed them but nothing happened. "Some sort of locking device," she muttered.

"He said we didn't have much time," said Obi Wan. He looked around the tunnel. "Qui Gon, he said the blast would be more powerful…"

"Yes," said Qui Gon. "And I'm sure he was sincere."

Leila turned from the panel. Her thoughts began turning quickly. "There's only one thing to do," she said. "I can get us out of here."

"No," said Obi Wan. "Leila, I can't let you do that."

"You can't stop me."

"I will."

"Obi Wan…"

"Leila, I will not let you do that."

Qui Gon looked back and forth between the two of them as they argued. He felt a deep unease stir within him. "What do you mean?"

Obi Wan touched the collar around his neck. "I have the transmitter," he said. "I can reactivate it. If I push myself up against the door, the explosion should open it."

"No."

"Yes, Qui Gon, I will do it," said Obi Wan.

"No," said Leila. "You don't have enough power in yours. You'll need mine too."

All the color drained from Qui Gon's face. "No!" he thundered.

Leila pulled out her transmitter. "You have to evacuate this mine. Thousands could die if you don't."

Qui Gon was as close to panicking as he had ever been in his whole life. Here in this small space where the two people he cared most about in the whole world. One he had cared for eleven years. And the other…he had just learned to care for. "You'll never survive the blast!"

Obi Wan was looking into Leila's eyes.

She dimpled a dazzling smile at him. "I always wanted to go out with a bang."


	18. Chapter 18

It was beyond Qui Gon how she could make jokes at a time like this.

Obi Wan moved to the far end of the door and Leila to the other door. They where both holding their transmitters.

"Do you think we'll be remembered in the archives?" asked Leila.

"Probably," scoffed Obi Wan. He glanced at Qui Gon. "Stand as far back as you can," he instructed.

"No, Padawan," said Qui Gon. "There has to be another way."

Leila turned and looked at him, a peaceful look on her face. "There is no other way and you know it, Father.

"Stand back, Qui Gon," said Obi Wan.

"No!" cried Qui Gon. "Leila, I can't let you do this!"

"You can't stop me," said Leila. "

"Stand back. We need you in one piece," said Obi Wan

"No! I will not! And I order you not to do this!"

Obi Wan's eyes danced with amusement. "You're not my Master, Qui Gon."

"And I'll never get to be if…"

"Qui Gon, think of the may who will lose their lives," said Obi Wan. "Think of what Xanatos will win. Think of Bandomeer. Our mission was to protect it."

"We don't do this, we fail," said Leila.

"This is not the way," said Qui Gon grimly.

"Obi Wan's face was white but determination tightened every muscle. "Yes, Qui Gon. I can do it. I will do it."

Qui Gon was back in the nightmare. He held the same horror, the same overwhelming despair. The same sense that he must prevent this thing, even as he admire the sheer courage of the children that where in front of him.

"We're wasting valuable time," said Leila softly.

"I won't allow," said Qui Gon. "I'll use the Force to neutralize the collar."

Obi Wan shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You won't be able to. I know I can fight you and win. Maybe just this one time. But this time I'm right and you are not." He looked over at Leila. "And Leila will help me.

Qui Gon was taken aback. He felt the Force emitting from the two of them like a breaking wave. The sheer power of it astonished him. He locked his gaze first with Leila and then Obi Wan. Their wills clashed silently in the dark tunnel.

Leila had her back pressed against the door and was holding the transmitter.

Obi Wan pressed himself against the seal, holding his transmitter against himself.

"Let me go, Father," whispered Leila, holding her Father's desperate gaze.

Desperate didn't even begin to describe Qui Gon at that moment. He looked at the seal panel Leila had found. He wanted to smash it with his lightsaber. He wanted to smash his body against the door. He could not let this happen! He would not let the nightmare win. The nightmare…The broken circles glowed at him. Why hadn't he seen them before? His eyes narrowed The Offworld secret logo was on the seal panel.

_The circle that brings the past to the future, yet does not meet. He must make the circle meet. He must bring the past forward. He must…before he lost everything. _

"Wait."

There was something about the tone of his voice that made Leila and Obi Wan look at him.

Qui Gon quieted his mind. He watched as the circle moved, met and became whole again. The past would meet the future and create the present. Or in this case….Xanatos was past. Obi Wan was now.

The door slid open.

Leila fell into the tunnel outside.

Qui Gon smiled from sheer relief. He grabbed Leila and pressed her to his chest, holding her tightly.

She was shaking slightly.

"I told you there was an easier way," he said to Obi Wan. He pressed a kiss on the top of Leila's head.

Obi Wan grinned from tired relief. "We'd better hurry."

Qui Gon hauled Leila to her feet and they raced back up the tunnel, following the twists and turns to the main shaft. Qui Gon remembered the emergency siren near the south lift tube. He activated it.

"Evacuate," a voice thundered through the tunnels. "Evacuate."

"That means us too," said Obi Wan, pressing a button for the lift tube.

"No," said Leila.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan turned to her. She was looking around the tunnel. They had been working down here to clear it. Boxes of explosives stood stacked against the walls. And one box rested on top.

"There." Leila pointed at it.

Qui Gon stepped closer to it and peered at it. "Is that the box you saw, Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan glanced at it. "Yes," he said. He grabbed Leila's hand. "But there's no time to find out what's in it." The lift tube arrived. "Let's go, Qui Gon!"

Leila tugged her hand free. She climbed up the stacks of explosives and picked the box up. She carefully climbed back down and set it on the ground. She studied it for a moment. Then she unsheathed her lightsaber and carefully cut the lock.

Qui Gon watched over her shoulder. "He always had more than one trick," he murmured. "He always had a back door."

Leila carefully lifted the lid. And gasped. It was an ion bomb, the most destructive in the galaxy.

Now they had Obi Wan's attention. "He said he had mixed gases."

"He lied," said Leila.

"This bomb is on a timer," said Qui Gon.

"And the others around Bandomeer?" asked Obi Wan.

Leila was studying the bomb carefully.

"All those are set to blow at the same moment." Qui Gon actually went pale. "The chain reaction will be enormous. The entire planet will blow."

"Now Obi Wan was pale. "Can you dismantle it?"

"I couldn't," said Qui Gon. "My hands are too large to be playing with some like that." He looked at Leila. "Can you?"

"The Force won't work," she said. "The trigger is so delicate the Force itself could set it off."

"Can you do it?" asked Qui Gon.

"I could. I need time. More than I have."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Obi Wan.

"I have good news," said Leila.

"I need some," said Qui Gon.

"This appears to be the master control. Xanatos set it when he left. If I can dismantle it, none of the other bombs will blow."

"Is there bad news?" asked Obi Wan.

"Yes," said Leila.

Obi Wan swallowed. "What is it?"

"It's set to blow in three minuets," said Leila. She looked up. "I need fifteen."


	19. Chapter 19

Obi Wan felt the seconds tick by as he absorbed Leila's news.

"His hatred has led him to destroy a planet just to destroy me," said Qui Gon quietly. "Not to mention a sizeable fortune. VeerTa said the wealth of the ionite vein alone is measurable."

Obi Wan's head came up with a snap. "Ionite? I thought this was a azurite mine."

"They found a vein after the explosion," said Leila. She gestured at the tunnel they where in.

Obi Wan knelt next to Leila. "Does the bomb have a clock?"

She nodded and pointed. "An ion clock. Precise to the second. Why?"

Obi Wan didn't answer as he bounded to his feet. He flew down the tunnel, toward a pile of rocks. He picked one up and scraped a fingernail against it. He saw the glow on ionite. He picked up more rocks, stacking them in his tunic.

"One minute left," said Leila.

"We're not dead yet," said Obi Wan. He ran back to her. He placed the rocks carefully around the bomb.

"What are…?" Qui Gon's question died on his lips. The digital readout had stopped functioning. He stared at it.

Leila stared at it.

Obi Wan breathed a sigh of relief.

Qui Gon looked at him. "What…"

"Ionite," said Obi Wan. "It has a neutral charge. Makes most instruments stop dead. Especially timers. Miners fear it, but now, it will save them." He grinned at Leila. "You've got you fifteen minuets, Leila."


	20. Chapter 20

Covered with grime, the Jedi wearily made their way to the governor's palace. There, they found SonTag in conference with VeerTa and Clat'Ha.

Leila and Obi Wan collapsed on cushions from sheer exhaustion.

"There was an emergency evacuation at the mine," SonTag told them, frowning worriedly. "Yet our sensors show nothing wrong."

"We just replaced and double-checked them yesterday," added Clat'Ha

"And we also received word that Offworld had a problem on their deep-sea mining platform," VeerTa said. "The miners electro collars all malfunctioned. They revolted and abandoned the mine. Their leader, Guerra, said to tell you he's okay."

Obi Wan and Leila exchanged weary smiles. Guerra was at last free.

"Not that we sympathize with Offworld," Clat'Ha said with a grin. "It's a good thing. Those miners were slaves. But why are we all having sensor malfunction?"

"Equipment failure is not your only problem," Qui Gon told them. "I'm afraid I have a more painful failure to reveal." Quickly he told them what had happened the mine.

"So Xanatos was behind the first explosion," SonTag said, grief in her eyes. "If only we hadn't trusted him."

"I knew we shouldn't have!" VeerTa spat out, her eyes flashing.

Clat'Ha was watching Qui Gon. "What do you mean when you say you must reveal a more painful failure?" she asked suddenly.

Leave it to Clat'Ha to jump to the next step, Qui Gon thought admiringly. He studied her for a long moment. What a Jedi she would have made.

"Someone close to you has betrayed you," Leila said quietly.

"They are in league with Xanatos. They betrayed Bandomeer for personal gain and told him about the ionite," said Qui Gon.

VeerTa went pale. "but who would do such a thing?"

Qui Gon's gaze remained on her.

Slowly her paleness was replaced with a flush of color.

Clat'Ha followed his eyes. "VeerTa?"

"It was good for Bandomeer!" VeerTa cried. "That's what he told me. If Offworld was secretly behind the Home Planet Mine, it was sure to be profitable."

"Did you really think he would allow us to own the mine?" Clat'Ha asked her furiously.

"There is something else," said Qui Gon. He told them of Xanatos' back up plan with the scattered black boxes. "Somebody helped him smuggle those boxes into the domes."

"He said it was mining equipment for future operations," whispered VeerTa.

"Bandomeer was almost destroyed," SonTag said, her voice sharp as the edge of a vibroable. "If it weren't for the Jedi…"

"There was no way I could have known!" cried VeerTa. "Why would Xanatos destroy Bandomeer? He would have destroyed his own profits!"

Qui Gon said nothing. He knew that if there was one thing stronger than greed, it was revenge. Xanatos had plotted for this very day. He had used VeerTa. He knew that Qui Gon would have died knowing he had been unable to save countless lives. It was the most painful death Xanatos could have arranged for him. Qui Gon would have died, unable to save the thousands living on Bandomeer, or Obi Wan…or his own daughter. Qui Gon realized he had underestimated Xanatos once again. He had not realized that his former apprentice was just as much a slave to the past as he was. No, Qui Gon corrected himself. His own past no longer held him. He would leave it buried on Bandomeer.

Clat'Ha rose and moved stiffly away, as though she could no longer breathe the same air as VeerTa. "Where is Xanatos now?" she asked Qui Gon.

Qui Gon was lost in thought.

"He has escaped," said Leila. "His plans where already made. He thought he would be leaving a destroyed planet."

"Perhaps he is at Offworld's home base," said VeerTa.

Ckat'Ha shot her a look of disgust. "No one knows where that is. Mark this, VeerTa. You will pay for your crime. Your friend will not."

"Yes," said Leila. "He will."

Gurra had come to see Obi Wan.

Leila and Qui Gon waited in the hallway.

"Will he come back with us?" Leila asked softly.

Qui Gon looked at her for a long moment. "I don't know."

Leila looked at him stricken.

Qui Gon glanced at her and then moved off down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

The three Jedi returned to their chamber to gather their belongings.

Qui Gon stopped outside their door and turned to face Obi Wan. "Yoda has another mission for us," Qui Gon said softly to Obi Wan.

_Us_. Obi Wan felt a thrill at the word. He looked at Leila.

Qui Gon opened the door and stopped suddenly. Instantly his lightsaber was in his hands. He turned and with one sweep of his large hand, he knocked Obi Wan to the floor.

Leila had flipped forward into the room, right over his hand, her lightsaber in her hand. She landed, crouching.

"Don't move," said Qui Gon.

They froze.

Qui Gon carefully sensed the room.

Xanatos had been there. Had.

"Alright," he said. "He's gone."

Slowly Obi Wan stood.

Leila lowered her lightsaber.

Qui Gon stared down at his bed. A piece of paper had been stabbed to the cushion with a vibro-shiv.

Leila and Obi Wan crossed the room. They peeked around Qui Gon.

_If you are reading this, I suppose I underestimated you. I won't the next time. I enjoyed our adventure together, Master. I am certain you will have the pleasure of meeting me again. You and your beautiful daughter._

Obi Wan couldn't read the look on Qui Gon's face.

"Are you angry?" asked Leila simply.

"I'm not angry," said Qui Gon. He turned and faced to the two young people. "Xanatos is gone from me. He is just another enemy now. The hate is all on his side. And I am prepared to fight the evil he does." Qui Gon's eyes bore into Obi Wan. "You have shown me this, Obi Wan. In the mine, when you and Leila reached out and showed me how light can always battle darkness. My anger left me. In the end, you taught me a valuable lesson about myself. And when the Padawan teaches the Master in turn, the partnership is right."

"You called me Padawan in the mine," said Obi Wan quietly.

"You would have died for me," said Qui Gon. "Your courage was extraordinary, even for a Jedi. I would be honored if you would become my Padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi."

Leila's smile was lighting the room. She looked at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan felt warmth fill him. "I accept, Master Qui Gon Jinn."

Leila squealed and threw her arms around Obi Wan's neck.

He laughed and he swung her around.

"Of course," Qui Gon added, "you would not have succeeded with your plan, the both of you. I would have stopped you both from dying for me."

"You would not have been able to, Master," Obi Wan replied serenely as he set Leila on the floor.

Leila smiled at her Father as she turned to his arms. "He's right."

As Qui Gon held his daughter, he exchanged a look with his new Padawan, half challenge, half amusement. Both of them saw ahead to the long years and the many missions to come. They knew they would debate this over those years, even as the memory of a planet called Bandomeer had faded. It would be a friendly disagreement between them. A bond of history and trust.


End file.
